


The seven-year itch

by warmpineneedles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ASIP anniversary, Grumpy kiss, John Watson is Not Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmpineneedles/pseuds/warmpineneedles
Summary: Any time I can trick these guys into kissing is a good day.





	The seven-year itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The brilliant Sherlock fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+brilliant+Sherlock+fandom).



He couldn’t blame it on anything. No light poisons in the marmalade, no intoxicating fumes. Just another weekday morning in the flat, breakfast and dusty sunlight and the tabloids. Normal. Routine. It was alarming.

Sherlock suddenly launched himself across the table and grabbed John by his bathrobe lapels and gave him the snog of snogs: Firm, wet, sweet, stubbled. Breathing? Breathing was boring. Until John wrenched himself away.

“What the … hell are you doing?”

“What? I’m putting some excitement back into our relationship,” Sherlock said, sliding back into his chair. He looked maddeningly logical.

“Enough excitement for a lifetime, Sherlock. What the hell.”

“John. Perhaps you are not aware of the significance of today’s date, nor of a cultural phenomenon known as the seven-year itch. Relationships fray. Men stray.”

“And so you’re afraid I’m going to leave you. Oh Jesus.” John put his head on the table, just missing the scrambled eggs. “Of all the ‘cultural phenomena’ out there, you pick up on this one.”

“I’m merely rebooting our chemistry.”

“You kissed me!”

“Desperate times.”

John was looking at him again and pointing the fork with rather murderous-looking intent. Sherlock perked up even more.

“You madman. I will never leave you. Understood? I swear to god I have never been bored. There is no need to … do that.”

“Apologies.”

John grumbled. His hair was adorably rumpled, Sherlock thought. He picked up the paper but watched his flatmate, best friend and quiet love of his life try to pull himself together.

“Honestly,” John said, still a little pink. He frowned and set himself back to breakfast.

Sherlock was delighted to watch him butter one of his notebooks instead of the toast.

**Author's Note:**

> @warmpineneedles on tumblr


End file.
